Sweet Revenge
by yrtifaysile
Summary: She was hurt and he offered her a game of revenge. Would it be wise to accept it or would she end up being hurt again?
1. Chapter 1

When that young man told me that I was not good enough to be with him, I was hurt.

"I cannot be with someone who is not good enough to be with me. I'm sorry."

No. You're not sorry at all.

I did not think I'd be that hurt by his words. But, it hurt.

As a kid, I was not that kind of little girl that often stared at her mama while she was doing her make-up in front of a well-polished vanity table. My mama was not the type of mother who told her daughter that appearance was beyond anything. That a person, especially a girl, was solely judged based on their appearance.

My mama passed away after a month she gave birth to me.

So, for that young man to tell me that I was not good enough to be with him hurt like hell.

But, other than that, it made me question my own perspective to see the world.

I felt like I was really dumb to be hurt by something like that. The more I thought about it, I felt like his opinion did not mean anything to me if I just ignored it.

I was silent for a minute and said "Okay."

Then, I turned around and walked away. Feeling dreadfully lonely.

I missed my mama.

* * *

"How was it?"

"He did not feel the same." I said.

"Oh." _Yeah_.

Harry, my dear friend, was sitting beside me. His face saddened a little when I told him...that.

"It is his lost, Hermione. Don't let his opinion affect you. It's not...worth it."

I looked at him and smiled a little, a gesture to assure him that I was fine.

"Thank you, Harry"

* * *

 **Two months later**

I was at the Library, reading and preparing for my NEWTS, when someone sat down next to my chair. It was weird because people did not sit down next to me unless it was Harry.

And it was not Harry.

I did not look up and see the person besides me. I focused on reading the potion book on my table...or I was trying to be focused because...damn...the person smelled good. It was a mix of cinnamon, citrus, and a little bit of peppermint. A very masculine scent I'd say.

I guessed this person was a male.

Curious. I looked up slowly and slightly turned my head a bit facing the person when I met...a face that I prayed to God I did not want to face in this quite close proximity. It was a boy. With a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Many things, Granger."

"Be clear."

"I want you to help me."

I scoffed at that, "what do you think I'd want to help you?"

"Because you're a girl and unattractive."

"Way to go to get my help." I frowned and closed the the book I was reading and started to stand up.

"...yet you are powerful. That's why I need your help." He said. His grin was still on.

I was intrigued.

I sat back down at the chair, facing him.

"Continue, Malfoy."

It might not be very clever to be involved in anything that had the name Malfoy in it. Let alone the person himself, the junior one. The pompous snob of Hogwarts. I knew that, but he proposed something that was very intriguing. I could not help but hear what he had to say.

"What do you say, Granger?" He said after he explained his proposition.

"I have a question. What's in it for you?"

"Let's say that I get to play the game one more time before I leave this school." He said.

He seemed very crazy. His plan was crazy.

"When do we get to begin the game then?"

He grinned and hold my left hand, "Right now, Hermione."

* * *

"Why?" Harry asked. He was concerned after I told him the plan.

"Because it was a good on-..."

"It's dumb and you know it."

"Yeah you would say that because it was not your feeling that was hurt that night. You would say that because you still want to be friend with him after all he did to us. To me. You would say that because you don't understand it, Harry!"

"You are thinking with your broken heart right now, Hermione! Use your reason! It is not like you to jump into something stupid like this! It is Draco Malfoy we are talking about! What more do I have to understand about his stupid game?!"

You see...having a boy as a close friend was sometimes very fun. He could act like your older brother, trying to protect his little sister from the evil. Or he could act like the pain in the ass, not trying to understand other perspective but his own. But, I was still grateful that I had him as my friend for he was always be there as my older brother or my pain in the ass.

I was tired having a conversation when it didn't leave us nowhere. So, I simply said, "You just don't _want_ to understand me."

Then I left to the first class this morning, Potion Class.

* * *

It was a good day.

A new one. I wanted it to be good.

The castle was very quiet at this hour. My dorm mates, Pavarti and Hannah were still asleep. I woke up just now. It was still dawn.

I got up from my bed and started to walk to the bathroom. The tiles were so cold. I liked it.

I finished getting ready and starting to plan my day.

Malfoy and I agreed to meet at this hour.

I went to the garden near the Greenhouse.

as I walked closer to it, I saw him,

Already there to greet me.

God, I was starting to dislike his stupid grin.

" _Hermione._ "

My name sounded different when he said it.

He had this dark circle under his eyes. I wondered if he did not get enough sleep or if he was tired.

I did not care. I was just curious.

"Mal-... _.Draco._ "

He chuckled at my mistake saying his name.

"I trust you had a nice sleep?"

"I did."

"Did you dream about me?"

It was my turn to chuckle.

He smiled and took my left hand.

"Your hand's cold." as he starting to rub his hands against mine.

He was good. He was really good. I thought we were going to win this game. Malfoy was a natural.

He let go of my hand and reached down to his pocket on his trousers and he brought a small black box with Malfoy crest on top of it.

"Is that it?

"Yes. You will love this, Hermione." He said and opened the box to reveal a rose gold ribbon inside it.

"It looks okay."

"You'll see how okay this is soon enough." He reached for my left hand and tied the ribbon on my hand.

I felt _it._

He did not lie. I would love this.

I looked around and saw the sun was starting to rise. It was beautiful.

Then I looked back at him. He was satisfied.

I realized he had not let go of my hand. In fact, he was rubbing circle on my hand.

Very comforting.

I start to walk closer to him. Now I could see how beautiful _my mate_ was.

His other hand reaching out to touch my cheek.

"You will not regret this, Hermione."

"I am beginning to believe your words." I said as I smiled at him.

Not feeling lonely at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The great hall was buzzing with students and teacher this morning, having a breakfast and a chat before the first classes.

I was sitting at the end of long table that was reserved for Gryffindor students. On my right was Harry. He seemed very exhausted this morning. I was a bit concerned for him.

"You look tired."

"I am tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night...umm gotta study for my Potion N.E.W.T.S. Snape's already at my neck!" He responded.

"Do you want me to help you study?."

"No. I could handle it...I think. Hermione...is that...is that..you know... the band?" He gestured at the band that Malfoy tied on my left wrist.

"Yes."

"You know the consequences then?"

"I do, Harry." I smiled at him. He was still worried about me apparently.

"I still think it's dumb."

"I know." Oh Harry.

We continued finishing our breakfast.

I did not realize that many students were aware of what this band was. It was an old stuff from the Malfoy house. Why did people stare at my wrist as if I just cut it and forgot to bandage it?

I was walking through the hallway after finishing Runes. Intending to visit the infirmary. People were specially nosy today, I noticed. Like I did not know that they glanced at my wrist.

I felt a little smug and annoyed at the same time. I kept walking when I saw him. Walking towards my direction.

I knew I was supposed to be indifferent but my heart felt like it was going jump out of my chest.

I wished my face showed indifference not hope when he saw me.

He was walking closer.

Should I smile a little?

Should I say hi?

He's closer

Shit

Umm

He passed me by without saying anything.

Without acknowledging me. Not one glance.

I should have known he was like that since...ah never mind...

I stopped and fixed my bag strap on my shoulder and kept walking.

"Where have you been?"

"The infirmary."

"Did you get... the pills?" He asked and a pink tinge could be seen on his pale face.

"I did get my pills." I assured him.

"Good."

We were sitting at the garden after dusk. We wanted to talk about it. Earlier he said that we needed to do what was necessary for our bond to be completed. It was completed though.

We just did not get the full effect of the magic that surrounded the whole game. And I kinda trusted him when he said that I would not regret this.

However, this last step involved us to be in intimate situation which I thought was escalating too quick. I told him that I still did not know him that well besides the fact that he sometimes was an asshole. He laughed. And he said "then we'll meet after dusk at the garden."

And here we were right now.

"I wonder what would your parents say about this?"

"Don't worry about them. They are my problem, not yours." Malfoy replied

"I know but what would they say, Draco?" He smiled at me using his first name.

"They'd do something awful to me."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No. What I'm afraid of is that we would lose this game, Hermione." He looked at me. His eyes seemed sincere when he said that.

"We will not. I promise."

He smiled and touch my cheek. I bet he could feel how warm my cheek was.

"I knew you would be my perfect mate for this."

"What are you doing?" He said. A frown on his face.

"Nothing. What am I doing?"

"You're staring at the weasel king. Look at me. Stare at me only. Not him."

Okay. I did look at him and his new girl. She was a fifth year student from Hufflepuff if I was not mistaken. Blonde, tall, and pretty. I sighed. Of course he would go for her. But I did not know that Malfoy was annoyed by me looking at him.

"It's just very typical of him, you know."

"We will not start discussing him, okay?" He said with final.

"Why are you hating him that much anyway?"

He scoffed "Besides the fact that he's a Weasley?"

I frowned. "Yes, why?"

He was silent for a while. Looking at my eyes with those grey cold eyes that he had. Why did I get the feeling that what about he's gonna say would be a lie or a really honest confession?

"He was stupid. Come on. I have something for you." He said, offering his hand to me.

"You're so vague, Draco."

Did you know the feeling when you did something that was supposedly wrong but it felt right? It made your whole body feel like it was on fire...in a good way. Like you wanted that feeling to always surround you?

It was very divine.

That's what I felt when Malfoy took me to Hogsmeade this weekend. First we went for a little snack at the new cafe that was just opened in Hogsmeade. Then we went for a stroll along the road near the Shrieking Shack when he suddenly stopped me by pulling my arm so that my back was pushed against his front. And he put his arms around me.

I looked up at him intending to ask what was wrong.

I could feel his heart beat. Steady.

And I felt it. It was pulling me. My whole being felt so right when we were this close. It was not like when you were being embraced only by someone.

I felt like I was embrace by him and his magic.

"I felt it."

"I know." He nuzzled my neck. It was very warm here suddenly.

I glanced to my side and saw that a few people whom I supposed were not students looking at us. Curiosity in their eyes. What the hell was Draco Malfoy doing embracing a plain jane girl like Hermione Granger out in the open? Were they dating? His parents were gonna be so livid!

"People are staring."

"Let them. We need to find a place soon. Only for both of us." He was very warm and he was still nuzzling my neck. He placed a little kissed on my neck and it felt so good. I moaned a little from it.

Suddenly he stopped and stared a head of us. I followed his eyes when they landed on a girl. Not just any girl.

Astoria Greengrass.

His ex-girlfriend.


End file.
